


Happy Hopcore

by Bejeweled_Rose



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hopcore, Music Girlfriends, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome, honestly why isn’t there more fanfic about these two, well i guess if you want change in the world you have to do it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejeweled_Rose/pseuds/Bejeweled_Rose
Summary: Michelle shows Maureen how she makes her music.
Relationships: Maureen/Michelle Nguyen (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Hopcore

Maureen and Michelle had their fingers laced together, but for once, neither of them had said anything about it.

They were listening to the radio. Not Cecil’s show, but just a local Top 40 station. 

Maureen loved to listen to her girlfriend rant about how the biggest pop stars are actually just copycats.

It was a quiet night at Dark Owl Records. Michelle had decided that nobody was going to come in on a Tuesday night, so she closed the door to spend some time with her girlfriend. 

Michelle had just come to the end of a rant when a much-too-familiar beat started to play on the radio. The song was  _ Bad Guy _ by Billie Eilish.

“Oh my god,” Michelle sighed. “This song is awful.”

“Really?” Maureen raised an eyebrow. “I’ve always noticed these subtle beats in it.” She smiled at Michelle. “Kind of like hopcore, if you really tune your ears to it.”

“Please.” Michelle rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile back. “This girl has nothing on hopcore. Hopcore has to be barely above a whisper, and this is much too loud. Besides, she probably uses computers or whatever to create those beats. My sound is authentic.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve never actually seen you do it. How would I know it’s ‘authentic’?” Maureen said in a teasing tone. “You’re gonna have to show me.”

“Maybe I will!” Michelle slipped her hand out of Maureen’s. 

Michelle pulled open a drawer behind the register. She pulled out a thick pair of battered wool socks, decorated with purple owls. 

“What are those?” Maureen asked. 

“My hopcore socks. I got these months before wearing cute socks was cool.” Michelle blushed a bit. “They help muffle the hops.”

“Seriously?” Maureen smirked as she watched Michelle tie her long, dark, purple streaked hair into a messy bun on her head.

“Yeah, I take my music extremely seriously.” Michelle slipped off her hoodie and placed it on the register. “Now, follow me.”

~

The basement of Dark Owl Records didn’t creep Maureen out. 

Its dank, dark, almost unfinished look might creep somebody out. Obviously, that somebody didn’t have to intern at the Night Vale radio station. That somebody obviously didn’t have to edit Cecil’s fanfiction. It sent a shudder up Maureen’s spine just thinking about it.

Michelle turned the faintly-buzzing light on to reveal tall, dusty bookshelves full of records, outlining the room. 

In the center was about a 6 foot by 6 foot square of turquoise shag carpeting. Michelle opened her Voice Memos app, pressed record, and placed her phone on the floor.

Michelle started to hop. 

She barely jumped more than 3 inches off the ground, but Maureen could just hear the sounds of hopcore. Maureen started to tap her foot and wiggle her shoulders a bit to the subtle music. 

Michelle noticed and extended her hand to Maureen. They once again held hands and started to jump together. Their feet barely coming up off the floor, they started to rotate, like a hopcore waltz.

Suddenly, Michelle stepped on Maureen’s foot. She fell into her girlfriend and pushed the pair down to the ground. They both started to laugh. 

“You know,” Michelle said. “I used to think that happiness was overrated. But ever since I met you, you’ve started proving me wrong. Happiness… is actually pretty cool.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Maureen pressed her freckled nose into Michelle’s, their foreheads pushed up against one another. They both smiled, and were happy together.

  
  
  
  



End file.
